


A Little Data

by A Small World (Datawolf39)



Series: Start of Something Small [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Caregiver!Geordi, Data has emotions, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Little!Data, Non-Sexual Age Play, but only when Little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/A%20Small%20World
Summary: Data finds a program and Geordi helps him embrace it.





	A Little Data

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but here it is

“Spill,” Data heard a voice say.

“Spill?” he asked, tilting his head quizzically, clearly confused at the way the word was being used.

Troi settled into the seat across from the android.

“Here it means that I want you to tell me what is troubling you. The word is used this way, normally between close friends to convince a friend to confide. Usually the friend is ready to tell the other friend anyway, and that word is enough to communicate that the one using it is willing to listen, and try to find a solution.”

“I understand. I am also aware of your attempt to distract me with that colloquialism.”

Deanna smiled. “Was I successful?”

“I believe so. I would like to… ‘spill’, and get your advice. You have spoken to Geordi have you not?”

“He came to me,” she said while nodding. “He was worried that he had done something wrong, and that it had caused you to avoid him. He wanted to know if you had talked to me about anything, he knew that I couldn’t say what if you had, but he just wanted to know if you had come to me.”

“He is a good friend.”

“He is,” she agreed. “Also he is not the only one that is concerned about you these last few days.”

Data looked at her, she surmised that he had missed or misinterpreted the concern of his friends. It was easy to forget, that even as far as Data had come, sometimes he could miss things that would be very clear to others.

“I discovered a new program within myself,” he started, carefully phrasing the words so as to not give away more than he needed to.

“Is it something bad?”

“No, it is not, ‘bad’ objectively speaking, however, there is a high probability that Geordi would not be appreciative of the actions that the program desires of me.”

Deanna frowed. It was clear that Data felt that this new program was disrupt the friendship between Geordi and himself, but it didn’t explain why he was avoiding him.

“If you told him that you want to keep the program private for a time, I am sure that he would not be upset.”

“That is the true issue,” Data said.

“I don’t understand.”

“It would be a simple matter to tell him that I wished to analyze the program and the effects.”

Realization dawned on her. “It’s not that you don’t want him to know, it’s that you do.”

Data nodded. “When the program is active I find that I want him present. Once I deactivate it, however, I realize there is only a small chance likelihood that he would react well to the behavior I exhibit when the program is active.”

“That’s the thing about humans, and other sentient species, Data, there is no way to truly quantify how a specific person will react. It is impossible to know everything about a person, and people will constantly surprise you. You can make your best guess by considering past actions, but in the end what it seems to come to is trust. You have to trust yourself enough to believe that someone you consider a friend, will put aside his or her own judgments if that is what is best for your relationship.”

“So you believe I should speak with him about the program?”

“I think you should talk to him. Avoiding him will not solve anything, and will just worry him more the longer it lasts. I think you need to let him know that you want him there when you have that program active, and that you are concerned that you would lose his friendship because of it. From there, you two will decide what is the best course of action.”

Data thought this over, “Very well. Thank you for your advice.”

“It’s literally my job, but you are welcome.”

 

~

 

Data thought over what Troi had said to him during his shift, not that his work suffered for it, at times like this, it truly was an advantage to be an android. He gazed behind him when he heard the turbolift open. Geordi walked out. Now that he was actively paying attention, he noticed that Geordi was looking at him far more often than needed while reporting some finding to the captain. Perhaps, the counselor had been correct, he could talk to Geordi, explain himself, and perhaps, though it was unlikely, Geordi would accept it.

Data turned in his seat, and looked at his best friend. “Can we speak later today?” he asked.

Geordi seemed at once elated, and worried, and the fact that this was as easy as it was for Data to understand, was evidence enough that he had allowed this to go on for too long.

“Mister Data, you may use my ready room, if the conversation is as urgent as it seems.”

Data started a little at that, having to process it for a few moments. Counselor Troi had said that others were concerned for him, could she have been including the captain, and, now that he was looking, the entirety of the senior staff?

“Thank you sir,” he said with a nod of thanks.

Together, android and engineer entered the room.

“Geordi,” Data started as the doors swished closed, only to freeze, perhaps he should have planned what to say before speaking. He tried again, “Geordi, I wish to tell you something. Approximately, a week ago I became aware of a program buried within myself, it alters my behavior in a way that is quite… unsettling.”

“What do you mean, Data?”

“It is not dangerous,” he says seeing where his friend’s thoughts are leading him, “it is simply different. I think the best way to explain would be for you to be present when the program is active.”

“You don’t have to do that Data,” Geordi said. “Yeah, I’m worried about you, but I know that you have been hiding the program for a reason, so if you are not ready to show me, that’s okay.”

“That is the reason that I want to show you Geordi. I trust you.”

Geordi smiles. “That means a lot Data.”

“Will you come by my quarters tonight, after your shift ends?”

“I’ll be there.”

Data nodded.

 

~

 

After he was done running the last tests on the primary, and secondary systems, Geordi left Engineering, and made his way to Data’s quarters. He pressed the signal, and frowned when he got no response. He tried again, and the door swished open.

The room was dark, lit only by the light from beyond the door, which was extinguished when the door slid shut. Luckily, the VISOR let him see where Data was, and he slowly made his way over.

“Data?”

A sound not unlike a whimper hit Geordi’s ears, and his concern for his friend skyrocketed. “Data what happened?” he asked gently, bending down so that he could be close to his friend.

In a blur of movement, he felt Data embrace him.

He’s about to question it, because it would be an understatement to say that this was an unusual occurrence when he feels Data shiver, and all he can do is hold him. “Hey, Data, talk to me pal, I can’t help, if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“Scared,” Data says.

There was something weird about that, it's the fact that Data doesn’t have emotions or at least that was what he would lead others to believe. Geordi had long ago come to the conclusion that emotions were within Data’s reach, and that they were merely shielded, awaiting the day that he would be ready for them. It would go a long way to explaining a few instances where Data acted outside of his normal parameters. So really the odd thing was not that Data was expressing an emotion, and more that he was aware that he was feeling, and was not more astounded by that fact.

He didn’t voice that though, because Data sounded so small, and vulnerable, so instead, he said, “Can I turn on the light? I want to have a better look at you.”

Data gave a hesitant nod.

“Computer, lights to 40 percent,” he called out softly, pulling back a little so that he can get a better look at his friend.

Apparently, he remains silent too long, because Data pulls away, and huddles in a corner. “Georgi, dispointed by Dayta being like dis?” The android is slurring his words, because of the thumb he has placed in his mouth in an effort to self-sooth.

“Of course not,” Geordi says with no hesitation. “I’m sorry, I was thinking too much, and I just stayed quiet longer than I should have.”

“Reallwee?” Data asked, word even more mangled now that he was chewing on his index, and middle fingers.

Geordi bends down to his level, and gently pulls at his hand. “Don’t bite your fingers buddy,” he says.

“Has to,” Data says, and Geordi can practically see the oncoming meltdown. Thinking quickly, he moves over to the replicator, and got a small rectangular block of non-toxic rubber, and carried it over.

He handed it to Data, and the android took it, looking at it curiously, before biting it. “Tank goo Geogi,” he said biting happily on the improvised item.

“You’re welcome buddy.”

“Dayta sowwy.”

“For what?”

“Eweyting…” he said.

Before Geordi could respond, Data slumped over a little, breathing pattern indicative of his dream program.

As he maneuvered Data onto the bed, Geordi smiled, he understood now why Data had hidden this, but he would make sure that his friend would not regret telling him.

Perhaps he could start with a few gifts…


End file.
